Walkers
by jm-oc-ja
Summary: Beca Mitchell is dating Jesse Swanson, but Beca has yet to inform him that she is a Spirit Walker meaning she can change into a wolf at will. When she runs into another Walker one day she wants to learn more about this person. She had never met another Walker that was not family. Who is this woman? How will it effect her relationship with Jesse? Aubrey? Chloe? and the Bellas?
1. Chapter 1

One of the best feelings in the world for myself is running through the forest, leaving the world behind. Leaping over fallen trees, bounding through the landscape full force, zig sagging through the trees. All four feet pounding into the soft dirt, oh right, I'm different. I was born as a walker, all that really means is I can change into what my spirit animal is. My mother was a tiger while my father happened to be a lion, one would think I would be some kind of large cat. Hell even the zoos had managed to make a Liger, or Tigon, so what am I? I am a wolf, cliché I know. I take after my great grandmother, she was Alpha of a pack that once roamed Yellowstone. I have very large shoes to fill as you can tell. Walkers are pretty rare, I had never met any that were not blood relatives of me. That's why when I caught scent of the female walker in my forest I knew I had to do something. That is how I found myself watching the wolf in front of me, I was down wind so she couldn't smell me. I waited till she laid out in the sun before jumping out pinning her to the ground snapping my jaws next to hers in a warning. The wolf didn't struggle just laid still under my weight, after a moment she gave a quick lick to the underside of my chin. I backed up sitting down on my haunches, teeth still bared. The she-wolf crawled up to me whining, I flicked my tail and stood up giving a light nip to her muzzle in a sign of acceptance. Looking up at the sky I shake myself out, giving the new wolf a single growl before running back. I have plans in an hour and showing up as a wolf would not tide well.

x-x-x

I knock on Chloe and Aubrey's shared apartment door, stretching my sore muscles one last time before the door opens.

"Hey Beca, Chloe isn't here just yet. Come on in though." Aubrey said letting me in.

"You know where she went?"

"For a run, I was expecting her back by now." I follow Aubrey into the kitchen, I loved their kitchen it was big enough to fit 5 people comfortably and for everyone to be working. Aubrey and I had bonded over the last few months by cooking with one another. I was teaching her main course foods while she in return was attempting to teach me to bake. Needless to say I still made hockey pucks instead of cookies and I did exactly what she said step by step. We concluded I was cursed.

"Well let's just start dinner, when she gets here then we can start the movie. What time is Stacie getting here?" Every week the four of us got together to eat and watch a movie, Chloe and I were trying to open Stacie and Aubrey's eyes that they were both into one another. Again needless to say we were failing.

"Aubrey!" Chloe yells as she opens the door. I turn to look at her just like Aubrey said she was sweaty from a run and covered in dirt.

"What the hell happened to you, Red?" I laugh, wetting a wash cloth for her I turn back to her tossing it her way.

"I ran into a damn raccoon on the running path and tripped as I walked backwards away from it." I raise an eyebrow at that before laughing.

"Raccoon? In the middle of the day?" Aubrey scoffs. "Sure Chloe, go get cleaned up and we will start the movie when you are done." Aubrey drops the conversation, letting Chloe walk into the bathroom.

"Red ever manage to do that before?"

"Never, I guess sometimes I forget she's special." Aubrey smirks and I chuckle.

"Special eh?" I smirk back.

"I can hear you!" Chloe yells from the bathroom, Aubrey rolls her eyes and nudges my hip to keep me focused back on making dinner.

x-x-x

Four hours later I found myself waiting outside my boyfriend Jesse's door. I could hear him stumbling over Benji's magic kit again, unable to suppress the laugh, he caught me trying to hide the laugh.

"Beca! Hey." He pulled me into his arms kissing me. I looped my arms behind his neck smiling into the kiss.

"Hi." He grinned back at me and proceeded to pull me into the room.

"So I have major movie night planed out, starting with The Shining, Jack's version of course, followed by everybody's favorite The Lion King, and ending with Jaws two." He was beaming at me while I was dying on the inside.

"Jess can't we just hang out and not watch a movie? I just saw a movie with Aubrey and Chloe." I groan and he looks like a kicked puppy.

"You watched a movie with Chloe?"

"And Aubrey." I correct him.

"Why would you do that? You hate movies? Why wouldn't you save your one movie day of the month for me?" I stood corrected, the puppy was drop kicked, I sigh.

"Jesse, please? Can't we just jam or something today? You always say you want to take time and play songs with me." I try not to whine. He gives in nodding, leaning over he grabs an acoustic guitar and hands it over to me.

"I really wish you had thought about me and watched a movie with me instead." He says handing over the acoustic before grabbing his own. I shake my head and start strumming on the guitar, letting thoughts of the other walker flood my mind. Who was she? Where did she come from? What was she like? Would I ever see her again? I let my thoughts float back to Aubrey and Chloe from the afternoon, the three of us had been curled up on the floor watching A Bugs Life after we finished our dinner. It was perfect and I wish I was back there instead of here with Jesse glaring at me each time I messed up a song.

x-x-x

A/n: Alright tell me what you guys think, I'm trying to branch out a little bit more. No promises on how well this will turn out, end game will either be Chloe/Beca and Aubrey/Stacie, or Aubrey/Beca/Chloe.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: So you guys are pretty much split even on what pairings you want to see. So for now I'm still figuring it out, for sure some form of Beca/Chloe and Aubrey/Stacie, but I do have a small Aubrey/Beca idea floating around. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you all for the reviews, follows, and favorites!

x-x-x

I sigh lying back on Jesse's bed.

"Seriously Jess I have Bella's in an hour, I cannot watch a movie right this minute and have it be over with before I need to leave."

"That's why I wanted you here two hours ago."

"Aubrey was helping me with an essay. My grades are more important than watching movies." I shout and I know I made a mistake, I can smell the anger rolling off him in waves.

"Aubrey and Chloe again? Why do you always hang out with them? You don't even like Aubrey." He yells back and I sigh, rolling my eyes.

"Who else am I supposed to go to for help?"

"Your dad is the head of the English department." Jesse is now basically growling at me and I just roll my eyes.

"Oh yes I'm going to go to my father over this, and get yelled at for not paying attention."

"Fine, why don't we just start the movie and we can finish it when Bella's is over." Jesse says in a firm voice and I groan again, why must he pick these fights?

"Jesse I can't come back over after and you know that." Jesse growls.

"Well shit Beca I feel like you really just don't want to see me." Finally I stand up and walk to the door.

"Well you know what? When you act like this I don't want to be around you." I say walking out the door. I have an hour till Bella practice, so I make my way over to the English building and up to my father's classroom. I lean against the door watching as he explains why Americans have yet to have a great writer for themselves. It's an age old battle with him and he gets so excited about it every year, practicing what he is going to say and how to deliver it.

"Ah and I see time is up, you have an assignment, please write down a paragraph or so for next class explaining your favorite American author." My father smiles to his class before bidding them goodbye. I walk in and over to his desk, sitting on the edge. "Becs, what can I do for you this wonderful day?" He smiles at me and I notice his eyes are the golden tint they are when he's a lion.

"I fought with Jesse again." I sigh and he chuckles.

"Oh Beca when will you see that he is no match for you?" He spins his chair to look at me. "You my sweet darling are a very independent, strong, lovely young woman. Not to mention a very dominate wolf. Jesse cannot offer you the challenge you need." He has a purr to his voice when he speaks, it's comforting.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything Becs." He looks up at me, those golden eyes shining at me.

"You and mom said I was the only wolf born to our generation, correct?"

"Out of the whole family yes, the rest of your cousins are a mixture of big cats, horses and I think a few coyotes."

"I ran into a wolf the other day." This peaked his interest.

"It is possible that a walker from a different area is studying at Barden." I roll my eyes at him before looking at the clock.

"I should head toward Bella's."

"Have fun." I wave as I walk out the door, stopping and looking back at him.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"You're eyes are golden." I smile before starting on my way again.

x-x-x

"Beca," Aubrey sighs shaking her head. "Chloe can you show her again?" I look over my shoulder as Chloe steps up to me, her arms snake around me as she pulls me right up against her.

"Alright you are really only making a few mistakes." She whispers into my ear, her breath ghosting over my neck. "Aubrey is only whining because she hates re-teaching things."

"Yeah, at least we get along better." I smirk, having Chloe this close was messing with my head today. I was just about to step away and use the excuse of a bathroom break when Aubrey cut me off.

"Alright let's wrap early tonight." She sighs going through her notes. "We are doing really well right now and you guys earned a break, why don't we hit up the pub and get some dinner?" Aubrey smiles when we all nod back at her. We all pile into two cars and drive down to the local pub. I can't help but feel a little guilty over not going to see Jesse with the extra time I've been granted.

"Hey Becs, you're order?" Chloe gives me a small nudge with her elbow pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh," I shake my head looking down at the menu again before ordering a burger and fries.

"So DJ where was your head a few minutes ago?" Fat Amy asks when the waiter walks away.

"Just thinking about Jesse, he wanted me to come over after practice but I told him I couldn't." I say truthfully.

"Aw, yeah. Movie boy is starting to turn into a jerk." Amy replies and I can't help but agree. "He got in my face earlier this week when I was late to practice. Kept asking me if we had practice or if you were lying to him. No matter what I said he made his own mind up that you were lying." Amy gives me a sad smile along with the rest of the Bellas, finally Aubrey steps in.

"Alright girls let's forget about our boys and drink to what will hopefully be a wonderful bonding night." She grins lifting up her glass to toast, we all clink glasses. Once again Chloe nudges me, looking at her she nods her head over to Aubrey and Stacie. The two were staring at one another intensely a smile on both their faces, I smile, it's good to see them so happy. I nudge Chloe back when Stacie slides an arm around Aubrey's back. Chloe grins at me, shaking her head.

x-x-x

"Come on Becs it's a long way back!" Stacie yells hanging off Aubrey.

"It's fine I'm going to stay here for a little bit, call my dad meet him up for a bit." I smile at them trying to reassure them. Chloe hugs me before looking at me once more, trying to read me.

"Alright guys let's go. If Beca doesn't want to come back with us that's fine." She orders without taking her eyes off me. "If you do end up wanting a ride you have my number." She says softly before hugging me again. "Don't let Jesse get to you, he's just being a loser." I watch them leave and walk up to the bar.

"Hey Beca," My cousin is the bar tender; she walks over to me with a beer handing it over.

"Hey Rachel." I smile sitting down.

"Redhead is really good looking." She offers and I shrug. "Still dating dipshit?" I nod. "Girl you better leave him."

"I get that he will never challenge me but he is sweet." I try and she shakes her head.

"Go on get out of here when you finish your beer. Go out the back way its right up against the woods so no one will see you." Rachel was a horse walker, I envied her. She wasn't a predator, didn't feel the pull of the hunt, didn't need to find another walker or true animals to make a pack with. She was free.

"Thanks." I say before downing my beer and walking out the back. I take a quick look around before walking into the woods. Once I'm a good ten yards in I change. A change for a Walker is easy, painless. We can pass from human to animal and not even realize it sometimes. I notice slight differences; my sense of smell is much better, same with sight and hearing. I stretch my toes into the dirt letting my paws get the feel of the earth under them again. I grin giving myself a big shake; I wag my tail looking at it before taking a deep breath. I love changing, in wolf form I feel free, I feel like myself. I start running toward Barden knowing the ground I will cover like the back of my hand. I get within a mile of the school grounds when I smell that same she-wolf Walker, growling I turn around and follow her trail. I hunt her to the top of a hill, looking down into the ravine I see her sitting at the bottom laying out on top of a rock. I watch her for a few minutes deciding which way would be best to at her. She knows I'm watching her, her ears are following me. Finally I walked down to her and snarl at her, she looks up at me bright blue eyes dancing around. The wolf has red markings in her fur making it easier for her to blend into the dense forest. My coat gives me no such advantage I am mainly white with my head and back being a dark black dusting back to white, causing little ability for me to blend in. She whines up at me and I sigh laying down next to her, I'm not going to hurt her if I was I would have done so long ago and she knows that. She also wouldn't hurt me, I have the more dominate wolf. She moves closer to me, resting her head on my back, I feel oddly comfortable with her right next to me, and end up drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Sorry it took so long, I got my butt kicked by life. Enjoy.

x-x-x

I snap my head in the direction of my father, he has his paw lifted off the ground and a broken twig underneath it. I pull my lips back exposing my teeth in a snarl, he grins back, I roll my eyes. I look back over to the deer a few yards ahead of us, as soon as I spot him again my mother jumped on it. I growl and walk up to her and the now dead deer.

"Mom!" I snarl, "I thought we agreed to let me take him down?" The great thing about being a Walker and being blood, in Walker form we can communicate still.

"You were taking too long." She said back stretching out as dad walked around her.

"See this is what I've been saying for years, the male lion just watches the females hunt." Mom's head snaps over to look at him, she raises a paw and brings it down right across his face.

"Shut up Warren." She growls, he steps up bumping their foreheads together.

"Sorry love." He turns to me. "You need to get moving, you have class in a few minutes." I snarl and turn walking back to class. Not even 50 yards from them I smell her again, I stop and take a long breath in, scenting out the path. I run in the direction the young she-wolf headed in, leaping over fallen trees and dodging in and out of still standing ones. Suddenly I'm pinned to the ground with her standing over me, tongue hanging out the side of her mouth in a dog smile. I grin up at her, giving a quick nip to her shoulder. The wolf lets me up, laying her ears flat on the top of her head, baring her teeth. I cock my head to the side and fall into step with the she-wolf, we move quickly and silently through the woods. Suddenly it hits me where they are heading, right toward my parents. I sprint till I'm standing in front of the wolf, turning facing her I snarl. The wolf puffs up and snarls back at me, suddenly I see my father standing behind her, he roars and the she-wolf drops down, turning to face him. It must be the first time she's been this close to a lion because she starts shaking.

"Beca what is this?" He snarls, stepping up to me.

"It's the wolf I told you about." The young wolf is now hiding behind me as my father moves closer. Suddenly the she-wolf jumps up and runs away, back toward Barden. "Now look what you've done." I snap at my father and he rolls his eyes.

"Get to class Beca." He says before walking deeper into the woods, disappearing. I turn and run after the she-wolf, I really do need to figure out who she is.

x-x-x

I sigh when the professor releases us from class, I was dreading heading over to Jesse's dorm. We had yet to talk about our latest fight and frankly I decided I was done with his shit. I just had to tell him that now, and knew it wasn't going to end well. I stop at my dorm dropping my school bag off and changing into a hoodie. I take the extra time to figure out how I was going to bring this all up with Jesse, before I know it I'm at his door. I knock and he lets me in instantly.

"Hey Jesse." I say and he hugs me.

"Hey Beca, haven't seen you in a while." He smiles happy to see me.

"Jesse we got to talk." I just bite the bullet and jump right into the conversation.

"What about?" He asks sitting down on his bed, I stay standing, walking around his dorm and around Benji's magic equipment.

"Jesse, we aren't working together. I think we should stay friends but not date." I wince at the hurt look that passes his face. How could I do this to him?

"But…Why Beca? I thought we were doing ok."

"All we have done lately is fight and I am so tired of it." I explain and suddenly a look passes Jesse's face, one I don't recognize.

"This is about Chloe isn't it?" He yells, standing up he walks toward me, I take a step back.

"No Jesse this is about you and me and us not working." I state standing strong.

"You like her, you can't even admit it but I know you do."

"Jess this has nothing to do with you." Suddenly Jesse is gripping my upper arms, hard enough to bruise. "Jess let me go." I snarl.

"Tell me why." He yells.

"Let me go Jesse, or you will never see me again." I order, instead he shakes me a little bit and I knee him in the stomach. He doubles over letting me go, I push him back onto his bed. "We are done Jesse, and because of your over reaction right there we can't even be friends." I snarl walking out of the room, I slam the door behind me. Anger and fear is coursing through my veins so quickly the only thing I can think of is running through the woods again, meeting up with the she-wolf. I get to the edge of the woods and change into my wolf, running as fast as I can through the woods, tears stinging my eyes. Stopping in the area where I had last seen the she-wolf I sat down and threw my head back howling. I couldn't help it, my emotions were running high and I just wanted some sort of familiarity. I curl up on the ground letting out a sigh, I close my eyes. Barely five minutes later the she-wolf was curled up next to me when her head on my back, instantly I felt at ease.

x-x-x

The next morning I'm nudged awake by the she-wolf, she licks the top of my head. She stretches out and starts walking back toward the school, I stretch out and start following. We walk side by side for awhile before going out separate ways. I make my way to my dorm after shifting back, I grab my Bella's bag and look over at Kimmy Jin.

"Jesse came over last night." She says.

"What did he say?"

"You should report him now before he does something." She turns to look at me. "What ever you did, he hates you." I nod.

"Don't worry about it, I'm good." I smile at her. "Thank you though. We still ordering Thai for dinner?"

"Wouldn't miss it." The two of us might not always get along but we at least tried to get along once a week for dinner. After our first semester of hating one another we finally agreed to just move on and get along. It also didn't help that she woke up to a wolf in our room one night and me not there, till she realized the wolf staring at her like a deer in headlights was me. She waited till the next morning and then started bitching that I didn't tell her. That was when I learned she was from a long line of Fae, that day we agreed to let shit be.

"Bella practice, so I'll catch you later."

"Beca…" She waited till I turned back to her. "Jesse had a thought about Chloe, one you need to take action about."

"I will." I say and she nods. Walking out I sigh, I knew I should have been easier on Jesse, now he had his sights aimed at Chloe, and it was all my fault.


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe's arms were tightly around me as she once again showed me the dance moves, I knew them I just liked having her arms around me.

"For shit's sake Beca it's like you didn't even try to learn the moves." Aubrey yells and I growl at her.

"I'm sorry it's been a shit day." I snap back, pulling out of Chloe's grip.

"Well then learn to leave it at the damn door."

"Why don't I just walk back out it?" I scream, storming off I grab my bag and walk out the door. Minutes later Chloe has me trapped between her and the wall, an arm on either side of me.

"What the hell was that?" Chloe yells in my face. I snarl, pulling my lip back over my teeth, suddenly her face changes, the light bulb clicked on.

"It's you." She says stepping back, I can feel the urge to change and know I'm doing a shit job hiding it.

"What are you…" I can't keep talking, my mind is blurring,, pulse racing.

"You are the other she-wolf." Suddenly Chloe is gone, I race out the doors and to the English building. Busting into my dad's office I change, he looks down at me shocked.

"Um, excuse me, knocking would be nice." He grunts.

"It's Chloe."

"Who's Chloe?"

"The she-wolf." I won't be able to change back for awhile, emotionally driven changes are much harder to control and shift back from.

"Oh… oh dear lord…"

"What?"

"Beale right?" I nod. "You have to see grandma, the Beale's are not wolves Beca. None of them, ever. Grandma knows the family well, they were… how do I put this." My father takes his time thinking about how to explain the situation as clearly as possible to me, I get impatient and nip his leg. "You know we are real, and we have never told you things like vampires, or werewolves were fake… what's your stance on dragons?" It must have shown on my face because he chuckled. "Child you are really closed minded for being in our world. The Beale family was the long standing dragon walkers long ago. There still are a few children born each generation with the dragon as their walker. I have met a few of the Beale's, they were cursed long ago to never be able to run in the day light, to never be seen by human eye. This is why they are dragons, centaurs, phoenix, and even sphinx. If one of them is a wolf… They are destined to change the world as we know it."

"And you are bound to her." The last words he adds sink into me as I realize just what that means.

x-x-x

a/n: Sorry it took so long, again life been bounced around a few docs lately, meds changed just this week. No fun. Sorry it's short working on the next chapter already. Figuring out where this is going, hope you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

I stood outside of Aubrey and Chloe's apartment my hand raised as I tried to find the guts to knock. I really should learn that no matter what I always knock in the end. After a few more minutes I finally knock, and wait. Soon the door opens and Stacie is there greeting me.

"Hey look who is here! Beca!" Stacie grins hugging me. "Come in come in, Aubrey and I are just about to go out."

"We are?"

"Yes, dinner. Remember? I swear you never remember anything Aub." Stacie rolls her eyes, she walks by me grabbing Aubrey's arm and pulling her out the door, leaving a stunned Chloe and myself staring at one another. Finally I laugh, causing Chloe to laugh.

"Did you see Aubrey's face?" I ask and Chloe nods.

"She was so shocked. Oh I knew Stacie would be good for her." Chloe grinned at me. I nod and sit down next to her on the couch.

"So how did you figure it out?" I ask.

"Wow jumping right to it tonight aren't we?" She smiles at me. "I like a brave woman."

"Aw come on now, how?"

"Your eyes, they changed and gave you away."

"Cruse my father." I chuckle. "He never could control his eyes, neither could I." Chloe smiles and ruffles my hair.

"It's cute." I roll my eyes at her but smile at the same time.

"So, do you know about your family?"

"Oh do I know about my own family? Wow Beca," She's at least laughing at me while she's saying it so I know I'm not in trouble. "I know I'm the only one that can actually sort of blend in with the real world."

"So you know about the cruse."

"Beca…" Chloe sighs and looks at me. "I know what the cruse means, and I know what this feeling that pulls me toward you is, and that? Is kind of scary. I was raised my whole life being told that I needed to find another walker that was able to walk into the free world, to release our family of this curse. That was it, that was all I wanted in life. Then I met you and every time you were around I just wanted to be as close as possible to you but I met the wolf in the woods. I got so confused."

"And you found out it was me and you just…" Suddenly Chloe was kissing me, at first I was shocked, I couldn't move. Then I felt my hands moving up her sides, and I was kissing her back. Her lips were soft on mine and my hands slid up her back, I pull back from her, panting.

"Chloe wait." She smiles against my lips. "I think we should talk before we go any further."

"Your father, he was that lion."

"Yes."

"And mother, she would be the tiger I could smell her in the woods earlier that day."

"What about your family?" I ask and she moves us till she's laying her head on my shoulder, my arms around her as we spoon.

"My father was the only one of his generation to be a full dragon. The lines… he was the only out of seventeen dragons born to his generation to be dragon and to make it to adulthood. His brother died a week before his 18th birthday, his lungs burned from the inside out. My father was there, during the class where it happened, and the family rules state you must protect the family not the individual. My brother dragged him from the classroom and into the bathroom, he knew there was nothing he could do."

"Your dad watched his own brother die." I sat there in shock as Chloe nodded.

"It's why when I was born a wolf my father wanted no other children. I watched two of my cousins die the same way."

"Why does it happen?"

"They say it's part of the curse because before the curse no one died from shifting. Yet your family history proves otherwise."

"My family history? No one has died from shifting in hundreds of years, Chloe."

"You need to talk to your grandma."

"You know… I'm getting real tired of people telling me this." I laugh as Chloe rolls over to face me, she kisses the tip of my nose.

"Take me with you."

"Come with me." I smile back at her and she kisses me. I'm already starting to get nervous, first Jesse, now I have to see my grandma who's pack I one day am supposed to take over, who I avoid because the first time I go face to face with her and I am more dominate I have to take her spot and chase her out. Yeah doesn't sound like much fun to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe and I spent the last month planning our trip to Yellowstone to see my grandmother. That left us with two weeks left of the semester, and tensions were high between most of us. Aubrey and I had been fighting to the point of nearly prying each other's eyes out with a spoon. Chloe and I had barely spent more than a few moments a day alone together, normally right before one of us fell asleep. Sadly the next two weeks were set up to be the same exact way. Tonight looked like it would turn out the same way when I walk into the apartment and Aubrey is alone reading her text book.

"Chloe is at a study group till late." Aubrey says and I nod, I really don't feel like going down to my shitty dorm with Kimmy Jin tonight. Instead I make my way down the hall to Chloe's room, leaving the door cracked for her, I curl up in bed and instantly fall asleep.

x-x-x

I'm not sure how long I have been asleep for but suddenly Aubrey is screaming and my eyes snap open. Chloe comes running into the living room in her pj's as Aubrey is on the back of the couch freaking out, I keep looking around trying to figure out why Aubrey is so upset, all I can really think of is how tired I am.

"Chloe oh my god Chloe how did that even get in here?" She screams and suddenly I realize she is talking about me…

"Aubrey… I need you to sit down for a moment…"

"I was cuddled up to it Chloe! It's a fucking wolf!" I can't remember if I've ever heard Aubrey cruse, well besides at me or while Stacie and her are, well I just don't want to think about that.

"Aubrey… It's Beca."

"Shut the hell up Chloe, I'm not going to fall for that." Aubrey snaps and Chloe rolls her eyes and suddenly she is standing next to me on all fours, in wolf form. Aubrey hits the floor, I snicker and Chloe waps my nose with her paw. She changes back and looks at me, expecting me to do the same. I roll my eyes and change back.

"I can't believe you!" She yells at me and I turn red.

"I didn't mean to. I sleep walk."

"What?" Chloe looks at me, fear in her eyes. "Beca why didn't you ever say something about it. You could have been hurt, god Beca someone could shoot you if they saw you in wolf form out here." She pulls me close, holding me.

"I'm not a big fan of people knowing." I answer, hugging her back.

"I should get Aubrey up…" She says after a few moments.

"Do you have to?" I ask and look up into her blue eyes, begging her to just hold me longer. She smiles and kisses the tip of my nose.

"God Beca you are so cute." She smiles and I roll my eyes.

"Get her up, I'm not cute." I state and Chloe laughs at me. I watch her move over to Aubrey and pick the blonde's head into her lap, she whispered to the woman and after a few minutes finally Aubrey's eyes opened.

"Welcome back Blondie." I smirk and she blinks at me.

"What in god's name are you?"

"Walkers." I state and Chloe nods.

"We are from two prominent families of walkers, my family tends to be more mythical creatures."

"While mine are normal everyday zoo animals really, mainly predators but a few things like horses and others."

"You are a wolf too though?" Aubrey looks up at Chloe a little confused but mainly hurt. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I haven't told anyone before."

"It's not something we are supposed to allow others to know about too. The only reason Chloe and I know about one another is, well they say when you find your mate as a walker you might not know right off, but there is a pull."

"Mate?" Aubrey's eyes shot wide.

"Yes, it's why I was hoping you would be more open toward Beca sooner or later." Chloe smiles looking at me. "I love her."

"And I love Chloe." I look at Aubrey. "I promise you can hate me all you want but we both want what's best for Chloe right?" She nods. "Then we should be fine right?"

"Why the hell were you cuddled up next to me?" She glares at me and I turn red again.

"I sleep walk, and I tend to cuddle…" At this Aubrey bursts out laughing and nods.

"Alright Mitchell, I'll let it slide. I can deal with this. Just next time, keep your wet nose off the back of my neck. It's not nice to wake up your cuddle buddy that way." She smiles at me and I smile back, we'll be ok.

x-x-x

a/n: I know it's short, and it's been forever, but I had to have Aubrey know before the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Three days later I was heading to Bella's when Jesse steps out in front of me.

"What the hell do you want Jesse?" I snarl and he steps closer, trying to back me up till I'm against the wall. I side step him, keeping well in mind I don't want to be trapped. My heartbeat does however pick up, I try ignoring it, and move closer to the window, a quick escape if needed.

"I want you Beca, don't you see I'm better than Chloe." His voice is full of danger.

"Jesse we are on two completely different levels. We want too many different things in life." I offer and he still has anger in his eyes. He slams his hands up on either side of me, trapping me against the wall, exactly where I didn't want to be.

"No Beca!" He screams into my face, spitting at me. "You will want me!"

"Jesse, calm down…" I say softly, I notice I have a slight shake in my arm, I know I can overpower him but he could still hurt me. I try hard to just keep my instincts from kicking in and changing into wolf to run. He grabs my jaw forcing me to look at him.

"You will love me Beca." He says kissing me, I don't kiss him back and he smacks me. That's when suddenly he was tackled to the ground, by a reddish wolf. Her jaws snap right in front of his eyes, her back claws digging into his stomach the more he struggles. Jesse throws his arms in front of his face, under Chloe's neck trying to push her off of him. In wolf form we have a lot more strength than we should, we may look like wolves but we have the strength of bulls. So his push doesn't affect Chloe at all. I look down at Chloe and realize I have a chance to run and that she wants me to. So I do, I run as fast as I can toward where I know Aubrey will be.

"Oh good! You are practicing cardio outside of here." She smiles as I open the door panting.

"Help." I gasp out, quicker than I thought possible she is standing by me.

"What's wrong?"

"Chloe, and Jesse." As soon as the words are out of my mouth Chloe runs into the room, and warps her arms around me, kissing my forehead.

"Are you ok?" She asks and I nod.

"You?"

"Fine, just fine." She smiles back at me.

"What happened?"

"Jesse attacked her." Chloe says.

"How did you even know?" I ask and she smiles at me.

"I felt you, and I heard you." I grin.

"You mean we finally can communicate in wolf form?" I ask and she nods, kissing me.

"Beca Mitchell where are you!" My dad yells running into the room, I look up at him as he runs toward me, hugging me tight looking me up and down. "My god Beca, I thought he was going to hurt you, I couldn't move fast enough. I left my class." He had tears rolling down his face, and then he turned to Chloe.

"I owe you so much Chloe. That's my baby girl you saved." He says pulling Chloe into a hug. "I promise there will be repercussions for his actions." Just as quickly as he arrived he was gone again, holding the door to let Stacie in.

"You guys see Jesse's face? Looks like he got smashed with a two by four." She giggles and I look at Chloe raising an eyebrow.

"Well you know I hear wolf head's are just as strong as a two by four." Aubrey states and Stacie looks at her like she is crazy.

"You are damn lucky you are hot and good in bed." She says kissing the blonde.


	8. Chapter 8

"You have your suitcase? Packed your extra warm clothes right?" My father said folding my collar of my shirt back down. I smile at him and laugh.

"Stop worrying so much dad." I hug him, and look over at Chloe, smiling. "Everything will be fine."

"Just remember Frank won't want to let you into the territory."

"Dad, I remember." I chuckle. "It's not the first time I've seen grandma."

"Alright," He looks us over once more before nodding. "Safe trip girls." He says and waves us off, Chloe takes my hand as we turn toward the terminal of the airport, as we walk I glance at him over my shoulder and pop my collar up, he chuckles shaking his head. My mother slides up next to him, waving as she wraps an arm around him.

x-x-x

"Welcome to Yellowstone. How can I direct you?" A young man stands in front of us.

"We're looking for the Northern wolf pack? We are here to scope them out for the NatGeo shoot?" I offer smiling to the man, he nods.

"They were spotted about two days ago from the high east outpost. Follow the road signs up." He said and let us by.

"Well that was super easy." Chloe said smiling. I nod back, taking her hand in mind.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask and Chloe nods. "Alright, well we'll drive up the road and there is a hidden lot we'll leave the car at. We'll have to track them from there."

"That's fine."

"The first wolf we'll run into will be Frank, he's a scout for the pack. Also one of the most protective over grandma."

"Beca, don't worry." Chloe smiles brightly and I smile back, squeezing her hand. We pull into the empty lot and get out, looking around we check to make sure no one is around.

"I don't see anyone, you?"

"All clear." I look back over at Chloe.

"You ready?" She chuckles and suddenly I'm staring back at a beautiful red wolf. I quickly join her, meeting her at the front of the car I bump the top of my head to hers. Soon I'm chasing her through the woods, bounding over fallen trees and scraping up rocks to reach new heights. I jump up on a rock next to her as a dark grey wolf steps out of the forest.

"Beca Mitchell, never thought I'd see you again." It's Frank. "In my woods of all places."

"This is Gran's woods and you know it." I snarl and Frank walks around to square off between us.

"You remember if it wasn't for the fact my blood is in your veins, your damn head would be off those broad shoulders." Frank snarls back, teeth bared.

"Frank, I need to see her. I've been dumped into a situation I need to learn about the families." I watch his eyes snap over to Chloe, taking a step forward to stand between them.

"That's a Beale." Frank looks up at me and sits, huffing. "Beca," For the first time ever I see sympathy in his eyes. "I'll take you to Gran, but I would like to talk with you when I can."

"Frank just say it now."

"There is a new pack took a large chunk of our territory. Maya runs it." Frank bows his head as he speaks. He stands up and starts to trot off, looking over his shoulder at us.

"We should follow." I say and Chloe nods.

x-x-x

"Where did you say Beca was taking Chloe over Christmas break?" Stacie asks as she looks up at Aubrey, who smiles down at the girl whose head has been in her lap for the last hour or so as they watched It's a Wonderful Life.

"They are going to visit Beca's grandma, she lives up somewhere by Yellowstone." Aubrey explains, running her hands through Stacie's hair.

"So, how long are they gone?"

"Till the day after classes restart." Stacie smirks and moves to straddle Aubrey's legs.

"Meaning for three weeks it's just you and me? In this apartment? All alone? Able to do whatever we want?" Aubrey smiles and pulls Stacie down into a kiss.

"Anything we want." She grins, kissing Stacie again.


End file.
